Desde ese tragico dia
by Joe Nishi
Summary: En algunas ocaciones una tragedia no puede ser tan mala, y eso es algo que Maki a aprendido en estos meses, además de algunos nuevos pensamientos


**_¡Hola! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos! En fin, solo les vengo a dejar este MakiPana que salió como consecuencia de un golpe de inspiración que me llego, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus puntos de vista para saber en que mejorar o simplemente si quieren saludar._**

 ** _Ya saben que ni Love Live! ni sus personajes me pertenecen y que hago esta historia sin fines de lucro. Solo de un loco fan para fans._**

* * *

 ** _Ese "tragico" dia._**

El sonido de mi alarma, por primera vez desde que entré en la preparatoria, sonó antes de que yo me levantara, y la verdad es que aun que el ruido tan detestable de aquel aparato me llegaba a la punta de los nervios, no tenía ninguna intención de ponerme de pie para detenerlo. No estaba de humor para nada, digamos que _hoy,_ no es precisamente el mejor día de mi vida, se que es raro que alguien diga eso en su _cumpleaños,_ pero es que no es nada más que la verdad. En primera… Ahora que lo pienso, eso tiene la culpa de todo… En fin, la realidad es que hoy estoy completamente sola.

No debería ser sorpresa para mi, digo mis padres siempre están de viaje al extranjero por estas fechas, pero de eso ya no me sorprende, normalmente me compensan esto durante las vacaciones de invierno o en navidad, llevándome a donde quiera o haciendo alguna fiesta. Y dirán ¿Cuál es el problema si siempre pasa esto? Qué… _Ella prometio_ que esto no pasaría, _ella_ me prometió que este día lo pasaríamos juntas, y aun que se que esta ocupada con aquellas "clases extras", creí que no me decepcionaría… Después de todo… Nunca lo hace.

—Tonta…—Digo en voz baja mientras me envuelvo más en mi mantas—. _Hanayo_

Dejen los pongo en contexto, esto sucedió hace un año, cuando el segundo año de preparatoria estaba por terminar, obviamente las chicas Honoka, Umi y Kotori tenían que irse pero no pensé que las tres tomarían rumbos tan distantes de nosotras, Honoka, se dedicó a la música y actualmente esta dando una gira por Japón, resulto ser una de las mejores cantantes del país, Umi logró conseguir una beca para viajar a Inglaterra para aprender literatura, mientras que Kotori, viajo a Paris para aprender diseño… Eso al principio fue una sorpresa para nosotras tres, aun que lo que nos dejo verdaderamente _sin palabras_ a Hanayo y a mi, fue que Rin gano una beca deportiva… Y tendría irse al extranjero para unirse a un equipo de basquetbol.

Y así sin más Hanyo y yo, fuimos las únicas que se quedaron en Otonoki, completamente solas, ambas nos retiramos del club de investigación idol, dejándoselo a Yukiho y Arisa, para hacernos cargo del consejo estudiantil. Me sorprendió fue el echo de que Hanoyo haya tomado el cargo de presidenta. Debido a esto, y algunas cosas más, mi relación con _Kayo_ creció mucho en estos pocos meses, casi todo el día nos la pasábamos juntas, de echo hasta en ocaciones, cuando teníamos sesiones de estudio para los exámenes tanto de la escuela como para ingresar a la universidad, Hanayo se quedaba en mi casa y juntas solo nos la pasábamos hablando de cualquier cosa; y fue una de esas ocaciones en las que me dijo que pasaríamos juntas mi cumpleaños… Aun puedo ver aquella pequeña expresión decidida en su cara mientras tomaba mis manos con las suyas…

—¡Por qué me preocupo tanto…!—Hundo mi cabeza en mi almohada para que mi voz no resonara tanto—Hanayo nunca me falla, no creo que de un día para otro ella…—Solo llevaba mis manos a mi pecho, para intentar calmar a mi corazón que no paraba de latir.

Pronto mi puerta sonó, haciéndome saltar de la impresión y casi caerme de la cama, tarde un poco en procesar (o mejor dicho ilusionarme) que alguien llamaba a la puerta; así que me puse de pie, trastabillando un poco, acomodando mi cabello con la mano para que pareciera lo menos desordenado posible, aun que no creo que haya cambiado nada de mi cama a la puerta. Al abrirla me encontré con la persona que tanto estaba esperando… Hanayo estaba ahí con una expresión algo agitada, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y unas ligeras gotas de sudor caían por las puntas de su cabello, sus ojos estaban brillando mientras mostraban una chispa de alivio en ellos.

—M-Maki-chan…

—Hanayo…

—Esto… ¡Fe-feliz cumpleaños!—Me dijo al momento que colocaba frente a ella una bolsa de papel, que anteriormente cargaba en su brazo izquierdo.

—¡Hanayo!—Le dije antes de lanzarme a abrazarla.

—¡M-Maki!

 _*Unos minutos después._

—¿¡Trabajo!?

—P-perdón por no decírtelo antes…—Ambas estábamos en la cocina de mi casa, yo estaba sentada en una de las cuantas sillas que estaban por ahí, mientras que _ella_ estaba picando algunas verduras, de verdad lucia como un ama de casa con el delantal puesto y aquel pañuelo cubriendo sobre su cabello. En fin, resulta que todo este tiempo me a "mentido", bueno no es como que me importe mucho… Pero, resulta que ella sí iba a "clases particulares", eso si es que trabajar en una restaurant como ayudante de cocina son clases, y es que había convencido a aquel chef que la ayudara a mejorar su cocina, aun que creo que esta de más en explicar a que trato llegaron—. Es que quería darte una sorpresa, y como no tengo dinero para regalarte nada… Pensé en esto…

—… _Con tu compañía es más que suficiente._

 _—_ ¿Dijiste algo?

—¿Q-qué es lo que piensas preparar?

Ella solos sonrió; aquella sonrisa que reflejaba la inocencia de aquella chica amante del arroz frente a mi—. Es _una sorpresa_

 _Mientras ella se movía de un lado a otro, como una bailarina intentando sorprender a los jueces de alguna audición, mi mirada no dejaba de seguirla._ Apreciaba cada centímetro de ella, desde su corto cabello que apenas y se notaba que había crecido, sus fina espalda y aquellas esculturales piernas ocultas entre aquellas medias de color negro… ¿Así que es verdad…? Esto de enamorarse te hace ver los pequeños detalles, y pensar que cuando Rin estaba aquí, nunca me fije en lo hermosa que podía llegar a ser Hanayo. Aun que suene un poco egoísta, estoy feliz que haya pasado _aquel trágico día_ donde nos quedamos solo con la compañía de la otra, ahora no puedo imaginarme sin que Hanayo este ahí, ayudándome en lo que puede y yo intentando hacer lo mismo de la misma manera.

 _—_ M-Maki…

—¿Uh?

—¿P-podrías dejar de abrazarme? N-no me dejas moverme…

—¡¿Eh?!—Me separó de ella—¡Y-yo no te estaba abrazando!

Espero que las cosas puedan ser iguales durante muchos cumpleaños más… En pocas palabras: _Ella convirtió mis tragedias, en bendiciones… Qué cursi sonó eso…_

* * *

 ** _Si llegaste hasta esta parte espero que hayas disfrutado._**

 ** _Sin más, nos vemos chicos, recuerden dejarme su Review si quieren. ¡ByE!_**


End file.
